


Perdere l’amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una diversa spiegazione della metamorfosi di Thor.Song-fic su Perdere l’amore di Massimo Ranieri.





	Perdere l’amore

Strati di polvere si posavano sugli oggetti nella casupola di legno, ricoprivano spessi l’ascia stormbreaker abbandonata contro un divanetto sfondato, mentre impermeabili e mantelli erano appesi nel corridoio davanti all’uscio socchiuso attraverso diversi attaccapanni.

Thor si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio e si sedette sul davanzale della finestra, dalla stanza accanto venivano i suoni prodotti dal videogioco di Fortnite.

Thor sorseggiò una lattina di birra e guardò fuori dalla finestra, un paio di Asgardiani avevano in spalla dei contenitori del pesce e parlavano animatamente tra loro, risalendo una stradina di roccia.

Thor espirò rumorosamente dalle narici, dagli spifferi della finestra filtrava un forte odore di salsedine.

< Hanno pensato che gli sbalzi d’umore, le crisi di pianto, gli attacchi di panico, e questo ingrassamento innaturale fossero colpa della depressione. Come se la tristezza potesse annullare la mia capacità di sopportare l’alcool. Ho sempre bevuto litri di birra, sono una divinità, non mi fa niente l’alcool Asgardiano, figuriamoci questa robetta terrestre >. Diede una sorsata più lunga e alcune gocce gli finirono nella lunga barba agghindata con delle treccine.

“Sempre detto che gli Asgardiani non sono particolarmente intelligenti” disse. Gli sfuggì un rumoroso rutto, il suo occhio azzurro era liquido, mentre quello finto, dall’iride castana, era spento.

Sentì bussare e socchiuse gli occhi. Si alzò in piedi, balzando giù dal davanzale, facendo ondeggiare il petto cadente e tremare gli strati di grasso sulla pancia rigonfia. Si diresse verso la porta, ondeggiando e s’irrigidì, trovandosi davanti l’immenso guerriero dalla pelle verde.

“Hulk?” domandò.

“Non proprio. Io e Hulk abbiamo fatto pace e ora siamo un’inca realtà.

Bello rivederti” disse Banner. Si sfilò gli occhiali e li mise nella tasca della camicia.

Thor gli fece un sorriso sghembo, con gli occhi arrossati.

“Anche io sono felice di rivederti, amico mio” disse, abbracciandolo.  Si staccò da lui e indietreggiò.

Gli occhi di innumerevoli ragnetti nascosti negli angoli e sul soffitto li fissavano.

“Valkiria è venuta ad avvertirmi che avevi bisogno di aiuto” disse.

Thor lanciò la lattina vuota accanto a una serie di barili di plastica bianchi vuoti.

“Me la cavo… Tutta Asgard se la cava, anche se adesso vivono in mezzo alle budella di pesce, invece che tra i meravigliosi palazzi d’oro. Sono passati dall’arte alle brulle rocce della Terra” spiegò Thor con voce acida.

Banner gli posò la massiccia mano sulla spalla.

“Sai, anche io ho passato un periodo in cui avevo perso me stesso, ma… Qualcuno mi è stato accanto e mi ha permesso di riprendermi” sussurrò.

“Natasha?” domandò il dio del tuono.

Banner lo voltò e se lo poggiò contro il petto, abbracciandolo, dicendogli: “No, tu”.

Thor s’irrigidì e trattenne il fiato, deglutendo rumorosamente e si allontanò dalla stretta.

“Ti ringrazio, ma sto bene…” mentì, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso.

“Ti va se ci facciamo un giro in riva al mare?” domandò Banner. Guardò Thor annuire lentamente. “Benissimo”.

 

*********

 

Banner si sedette sulla battigia, sollevando della sabbia pallida. Alzò il capo ed osservò il cielo azzurro, i gabbiani che volevano con le ali spalancate, le grandi nuvole che formavano degli strati bianchi che andavano sfumando. < Sembrano così morbide, come dei veli di panna su una torta > pensò.

“Ho provato a riallacciare i rapporti con Natasha, ma lei mi ha chiuso il suo cuore. L’ho ferita, è inutile considerare il nostro amore una rosa che può rifiorire, quando ormai è solo asfalto che ha consumato tutto. Non mi ama più, non faccio più parte di lei e non merito più ai suoi occhi una seconda possibilità” spiegò, grattandosi la guancia.

< Anche perché non ha mai dimenticato Clint. Per lei era più di un mentore, anche se lui non l’ha mai capito > pensò.

“Preda di un tale dolore sei venuto a trovarmi?

Io preferisco rimanere solo nella mia malinconia. Fino a ieri credevo di aver riconquistato tutto, di essere un re… ed oggi sono pronto a rinnegare gli dei in cui credevo” disse Thor. Lanciò un sasso e quello rimbalzò sull’acqua. “Tutti i miei sogni sono precipitati, abbiamo perso”.

“Parli di Jane?” lo interrogò Banner.

Thor negò con il capo. “Mi sono meritato di essere lasciato da lei. Non era una delle mie comuni fiamme, ma non ero l’uomo giusto per lei. Sbagliavo tutto quando avevo a che fare con lei. Facevo le sue scelte, la lasciavo per proteggerla e lei si è stancata”.

Banner si piegò in avanti.

“Allora di chi stai parlando? Chi ha mandato in cocci la tua vita?” domandò.

“La nostra vita insieme era una menzogna, era immaginaria… Però finalmente stavamo costruendo qualcosa di vero. Quando il sole ha iniziato ad illuminarci, ecco che è finita.

Decapitare Thanos non mi ridarà il mio amore” gemette Thor.

“Loki” soffiò Banner, guardando il mare.

< Avevo dei dubbi, ora ho certezze > pensò Banner. “Dimmi la verità. Valkiria mi ha detto che Loki aveva avuto un figlio, un cavallo” mormorò.

“Mio fratello ha avuto molte fiamme, esattamente come me e alcune non erano umane. Il cavallo di nostro padre era senziente e mio fratello poteva trasformarsi in ciò che voleva con i suoi poteri” rispose Thor. Chiuse gli occhi ed espirò profondamente.

< Passo il tempo a cercare di ricordare l’odore di Loki. Domani sarà un giorno nuovo, ma… Non posso non pensare che non me l’aspettavo.

 Non posso dimenticare la felicità che ho sfiorato.

Ho perso tutto proprio alla fine, dopo una vita insieme finalmente funzionava tra noi > pensò.

“Il puledro è morto, purtroppo. Credo sia stato questo a far precipitare mio fratello nella follia, o forse è stato solo il primo passo” mormorò roco Thor.

“Non sarò un vero dottore, ma… Aspetti?” chiese Banner.

Thor fece una risata roca che risuonò tutt’intorno. “Sempre detto che voi, amici miei, siete dei compagni d’armi svegli” mormorò roco.

“Resterò al tuo fianco. Conterai su di me in questo viaggio” giurò Banner.

 

 


End file.
